A Sneak Peek to Kindred Spirits
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Here's a sneak preview at a new multicrossover on my userpage. A dark wizard accidently casts a spell where four guys from different worlds show up unexpectedly and try to get back to their own worlds. But the wizard believes they could be of some use to him and are trapped. Now they must work together to defeat the wizard or else they'll be stuck forever.
1. The Darkness Within: The Beginnings

**The Cast:**

 **Discord from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 **Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_**

 **Tobey McCallister the Third from _WordGirl_**

 **Nick Wilde from _Zootopia_**

 **Damon Castiel (OC)**

* * *

In a world beyond worlds, a young wizard was learning all that he could till his master forced him to be more. The apprentice did everything he could to make himself better but he was still a disappointment to the point he had to resort to using forbidden magic and it worked. The wizard was magnificent with his newfound gifts but slowly they corrupted him that eventually he drove away those he cared about except for his master, who was thrilled by the mass improvement of the boy. He didn't care if it was dark magic his apprentice was using. Power is power after all…

But despite it all the young wizard wished he had someone who could understand what he was going through between pleasing his master and losing those that loved and cherished him…

Meanwhile in other worlds four others, creature or human had the same sadness in their hearts but were forced to hide it from the rest of the world they lived in.

A Draconequus that was a spirit of chaos and disharmony tormented the ponies of Equestria and was forced into stone as punishment not once but twice. Naturally the creature wanted out but he couldn't. He was set on taking over a world that didn't understand him, for he was alone and bitter and nothing was ever going to change that.

A young man who was a famous model for his father's fashion designs but due to a tragic event regarding his mother, his father kept his distance from him and forced the boy to live in isolation. The boy wanted to be free but he needed to figure out how.

A young boy at the age of ten was obsessing on impressing those around him especially for the girl he dreamed of day and night. Using his talents for evil instead of good seemed to be the only way to get her attention. He didn't care if he got into trouble because of it, having her love was only thing that matter to him. Getting anyone's love was all that mattered.

A red fox was going about his day tricking and scamming mammals for profit. It was all he could do considering how others saw him and treated him. He could always hear the snide comments about him and his species. There was no escape from it and he had to make sure that no one saw they got to him. No one will ever get through to him. No one.

The pain was deep in these four that it seems that nothing would help them overcome it or was there?


	2. Tobey McCallister

The young blond twelve year old genius wearing his work goggles over his glasses and work apron was working hard in his bedroom on a new robot creation.

The Narrator stated from above, "Well this is interesting, Tobey McCallister the Third is working on a new robot? Gotta say I'm surprised, I thought you were done with the robot rampages. After all, Word Girl hasn't have to engage you in battle in well… since that time you threaten to destroy the library all because Becky Botsford didn't believe you gave her that book. In fact, wasn't your last battle with her was when you teamed up with Chuck, Granny May, Dr. Two-Brains, and the Butcher?"

Tobey rolled his eyes and merely replied in annoyance, "Yes it was, but I'll have you know that I am not going to go on a rampage."

"Oh? Then what are you doing?"

"If you must know, it's a gift for my mother for her birthday to help her around the house more."

"Awww! That's so sweet of you!"

He accusingly pointed up, "But you are not to breathe one word of it!" before he went back to work. The robot was a smaller version to that of his normal ginormous creations. He tested it out by using the remote and it started to work perfectly by walking around and picking things up until it short circuited. Tobey grunted in frustration and threw off the goggles.

The Narrator inquired, "Let me guess, back to the drawing board?"

Tobey picked up the robot and placed it and the remote inside his pants' pockets. He took off his apron and started to leave the room.

He outright said, "I need some time to think."

"Man, you're much moody then I remember."

"Naturally, it's call being in puberty."

"So that's it, our little boy genius is finally growing up!" makes a sniffle, "I'm so proud!"

Tobey grumbled under his breath as he left the house and started walking down the street, he thought deep and long about how to fix the malfunctioning robot when suddenly he saw a girl in a red supersuit and yellow cape with a monkey in a blue matching uniform on her back flying above him. A small smirk crept on his lips as he shouted out, "Word Girl!"

The superhero flew down at super speed and said at a fast rate, "What is it? Is there trouble?!"

Tobey chuckled and told her, "No, there's no trouble."

Word Girl scowled along with Captain Huggy Face, she scolded, "Tobey, you can't just shout my name without something being wrong."

"What I can't say hello to my dear friend, Word Girl?" he questioned with a sly grin.

Word Girl sighed in exasperation, "As much as I am grateful that you have toned down on the robots in the past year… you still have a long way to go before I can call you a friend." even though she knew she was already was his friend as her secret identity, Becky Botsford.

The two had been rivals in school and still are when it came to their smarts. Only twice did Tobey find out she was Word Girl but she was able to disprove it with her sidekick's help leaving him none the wiser. As Word Girl he was one of her best villains when it came to attacking the city with robots but she knew his ultimate motivation was getting her attention and love. As much as she didn't want to acknowledge it but there had been moments where they had connected like the time Tobey had a lost his master remote to his robots, the two had ended up spending time together while searching for it and discovered they had similar things they liked. Time and time again they would find more things in common but as much as she understood Tobey, he still misbehaved and acted poorly when a misunderstanding happened.

So she always had to rebuff his affections toward her but she knew a good person laid somewhere behind that gruff exterior, it was just a matter of getting him out.

Tobey asked, "So when do I get to be called a friend."

Word Girl responded, "As long as you don't go back to your old habits then I would say it'll be very soon," she saw a tiny genuine smile on his face making her slightly smile too, "Now if you'll excuse me, Huggy and I have to get back to patrolling the city."

"Well if you must." he responded with a smirk, "But I do so wish you would stay longer…"

She teasingly replied, "Of course you do." then she took off like a shot.

Tobey, now feeling in a lot better mood after seeing his dream girl was about to walk on when suddenly… A strange purple vortex appeared in front of him making him yell, "What in the world?!" and started to get pulled in!

The Narrator gasped, "Oh my gosh! Where did that come from?!"

Tobey hollered, "Who cares! I'm getting sucked into it! SOMEONE HELPPPPP! WORDGIRL!"

Luckily, Word Girl heard with her superhearing and raced back to see the horrible sight and cried out, "Tobey!" she dived to get him but she missed just as his body and hands got swallowed in the vortex!

The vortex had then disappeared without a trace, leaving Word Girl and Captain Huggy Face speechless from the whole thing before she reached out and uttered, "Tobey…"


End file.
